prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
February 7, 2020 Smackdown results
The February 7, 2020 Edition of Smackdown Live was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand which took place on February 7, 2020 at the SAP Center in San Jose, California. Summary After years of anticipation, The Miz and John Morrison’s infamous show “The Dirt Sheet” finally returned tonight on Friday Night SmackDown… but it didn’t go exactly as planned. Miz & Morrison looked to insult virtually everyone with an Oscars-inspired parody of “Once Upon a Time in Hollywood.” The WWE Universe didn’t seem to appreciate their art, nor did Kofi Kingston & Big E or The Usos. Both teams insulted Miz & Morrison, as The New Day ridiculed The A-Lister & The Shamon of Sexy, and The Usos opined that “The Dirt Sheet” curators might be next to enter The Uso Penitentiary. Jimmy & Jey were going to look to carry that confidence into their scheduled match against Dolph Ziggler & Robert Roode next! The Usos looked to claim another victory by once again taking down Dolph Ziggler & Robert Roode after defeating them as part of last week’s Six-Man Tag Team Match. Ziggler & Roode did their best to quell the surging Usos, but Jimmy blocked a Glorious DDT and kicked out of the Zig Zag, and The Usos scored the 1-2-3 with double superkicks and a big splash. Before he could play his song for the WWE Universe, Elias was interrupted by his imminent opponent Cesaro, with Sami Zayn promising that The Swiss Cyborg was going to silence Elias for disrupting their protest after Nakamura lost the Intercontinental Title last week and ensure that no one listens to his music again. Cesaro dealt out a series of punishing, rapid-fire strikes, but Elias withstood the beating, sent Cesaro to the canvas and soared through the San Jose skies with a thunderous top-rope elbow drop. After attacking a crew member backstage earlier in the evening, an irate King Corbin interrupted SmackDown to express his outrage over being covered in dog food by Roman Reigns and The Usos one week ago and made his opinion clear that the only reason The Big Dog ever gets the best of him is because his cousins are always there to bail him out. Corbin then approached a laughing member of the WWE Universe and poured his drink all over him, but The Big Dog hit the scene and laid into the 2019 King of the Ring with several stinging haymakers. Corbin escaped through the WWE Universe, but Reigns took the mic and challenged his long-time rival to a Steel Cage Match! In an exclusive interview via satellite, WWE Hall of Famer Goldberg joined the blue brand to express his interest in challenging "The Fiend" Bray Wyatt for the Universal Title, noting that his time with that championship was all too short. Dressed as a news anchor, a jovial Wyatt responded from the Firefly Fun House and said that the challenge has been accepted. An almost giddy Wyatt wanted to offer Goldberg some advice, but Goldberg told the champion to save his breath before bellowing, “You’re next!” and ending the interview. Unfazed, a matter-of-fact Wyatt simply said, “Well, that wasn’t very nice” before growling, “Let me in.” During a backstage encounter, Heath Slater tried to sympathize with Daniel Bryan for his loss to "The Fiend" Bray Wyatt at Royal Rumble, but his poor choice of words drew the ire of the former WWE Champion, and WWE’s “Yes!” Man decided they should meet in the ring. A relentless Bryan unloaded on Slater with a series of stiff kicks and stomps, trapped him in the LeBell Lock and earned the tap-out victory in short order. Braun Strowman prevailed over Shinsuke Nakamura to capture the Intercontinental Championship last week on SmackDown. Unsurprisingly, Nakamura and company are still not thrilled about it. Strowman arrived for an interview with Renee Young to celebrate his first-ever singles title victory, but he was quickly interrupted by Nakamura and Sami Zayn. The Critic of Critics railed against The Monster Among Men and promised that he and Nakamura would “use their resources.” Right on cue, The Revival attacked Strowman from behind, and Nakamura and Zayn immediately joined the ambush. Strowman fought back and flattened Dash and Dawson at ringside, but his pursuit of Zayn was cut short when he reentered the ring and ran right into a Kinshasa. With Braun staggered to one knee, Nakamura drilled him with a second Kinshasa before hastily exiting with Zayn and The Revival. Looking to continue his rampage, Sheamus squared off against Apollo Crews. The former WWE Champion did exactly that, steamrolling Crews and clobbering him with a Brogue Kick for the victory. After the bout, Shorty G stormed the ring to mix it up with his rival, but The Celtic Warrior connected with another wicked Brogue Kick to obliterate the former Olympian. Last week, Naomi returned to SmackDown to confront SmackDown Women’s Champion Bayley. The GLOW dropped Bayley and made it very clear she was eyeing the title. And tonight, Naomi, Alexa Bliss, Dana Brooke and Carmella all had their chance to get a future SmackDown Women’s Championship opportunity by prevailing in a Fatal 4-Way Match. Bliss looked to be closing in on victory when she went for Twisted Bliss, but Naomi raised her knees to block the attempt and followed up with the Rear View. As Naomi was preparing to cover Alexa, however, Carmella stunned The GLOW with a swift superkick to the chin to earn the victory and a future title bout. Bayley, who was at ringside for the match, immediately pounced and drove The Princess of Staten Island face-first into the canvas before exiting the ring and flashing a devious smile at her new challenger as SmackDown concluded. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Mustafa Ali defeated Drew Gulak *The Usos (Jimmy Uso & Jey Uso) defeated Dolph Ziggler & Robert Roode (12:30) *Elias defeated Cesaro (w/ Sami Zayn) (7:30) *Daniel Bryan defeated Heath Slater (1:45) *Sheamus defeated Apollo Crews (0:29) *Carmella defeated Alexa Bliss and Naomi and Dana Brooke in a Fatal 4-Way Match to become #1 Contender for the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship (11:45) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery February 7, 2020 Smackdown results.1.jpg February 7, 2020 Smackdown results.2.jpg February 7, 2020 Smackdown results.3.jpg February 7, 2020 Smackdown results.4.jpg February 7, 2020 Smackdown results.5.jpg February 7, 2020 Smackdown results.6.jpg February 7, 2020 Smackdown results.7.jpg February 7, 2020 Smackdown results.8.jpg February 7, 2020 Smackdown results.9.jpg February 7, 2020 Smackdown results.10.jpg February 7, 2020 Smackdown results.11.jpg February 7, 2020 Smackdown results.12.jpg February 7, 2020 Smackdown results.13.jpg February 7, 2020 Smackdown results.14.jpg February 7, 2020 Smackdown results.15.jpg February 7, 2020 Smackdown results.16.jpg February 7, 2020 Smackdown results.17.jpg February 7, 2020 Smackdown results.18.jpg February 7, 2020 Smackdown results.19.jpg February 7, 2020 Smackdown results.20.jpg February 7, 2020 Smackdown results.21.jpg February 7, 2020 Smackdown results.22.jpg February 7, 2020 Smackdown results.23.jpg February 7, 2020 Smackdown results.24.jpg February 7, 2020 Smackdown results.25.jpg February 7, 2020 Smackdown results.26.jpg February 7, 2020 Smackdown results.27.jpg February 7, 2020 Smackdown results.28.jpg February 7, 2020 Smackdown results.29.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown Live #1068 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #1068 at WWE.com * [ Smackdown #1068 on WWE Network] Category:2020 events Category:2020 television events Category:WWE Smackdown results